


Hiding the truth

by Alle__Panda



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex, SPOILERS FOR "SOLO" from Star Wars, SPOILERS OF The Last Jedi Novelisation by Jason Fry, SPOILERS!!!!!, This may not be what it seems..., VERY BIG SPOILERS OF THE MOVIE "SOLO" a star wars story, force bound, force vision, in particular the final scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: This is a theory about Kylo Ren’s vision during the fingertip touch with Rey. Kylo sees Rey’s parents just like he said in the throne room. But what he sees is not what he tells her. What he tell her after the battle in the throne room, is a lie. Kylo decides to lie to Rey because of the vision he had. Just read the story to see why...MAY CONTAIN BIG SPOILERS OF the “Solo”movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know this is may going to be very unpopular...But there's another chapter left and it may not be what it seems now... You know, force visions may be misundertood... And so don't worry guys... Thanks for reading :) Let me know what do you think about this theory.  
> I am sorry for my grammar. I would like to be able to write more details but english is not my first language...You may have noticed yet, and so this is what I can share with you... :)

HIDING THE TRUTH

 

 

Their hands finally touch. His fingers are bigger than hers, so slim and perfect. A jolt passes through him. He has got just a second to notice how her skin seems cold, before the vision begin.

And what he sees in front of him is strange and familiar at the same time. His father, Han Solo, stands on board of the Millennium Falcon, or anyway, a very unfamiliar version of it. There is not any sign of fight or damage. Neither the seats are wasted, they are totally black, the color is not feded away yet.

Everything is new here.

But there is no doubt this is the Millennium Falcon, he would be able to recognize the cockpit even with his eyes completely shouted. His father seems young, much more than he could ever remembered him, and next to him sits a likewise young and beautiful girl, that, he is pretty sure, she's not his mother.

The girl is smiling at him and Han’s returning the smile. Things happens so fast he can’t even breath. He sees his father kiss the young girl and he sees her kissing and holding him back.

The vision rapidly shifts and Kylo Ren now recognize a much more familiar version of his father, a version he may have remembered in one of his childhood's memories. Han seems more mature but he always wears that silly grinny smile on his face. The same he used to show when he came back home, the same he was not going to see anymore because of his guilty behaviour.

This time they are elsewhere, he can’t see very well their surroundings, but they are on the surface of some lonely planet, it seems. There is always that girl. Even she seems more mature now, a woman. Something in her face makes him feel really unconfortable. And what comes nex is even worst.

Kylo is the mute and helpless witness of a very private and intimate dance between the two of them. Something he really have not wanted to see. He hears a wisper, his father is calling her “Quira”. Definitely not his mother…

Kylo is confused about the vision. Why is the force showing to him such a thing in this moment? But then the vision shifts again and he sees her, that woman, in another place. She is using a lighsaber, a red lightsaber and she is powerful, really powerful, quick and strong, just like…

Kylo can’t even formulate the tought in his mind that the vision shifts again and he sees her in another time, in another place. Quira is giving birth to a baby, all alone, she is in danger, he can’t see why, but he knows, the force is speaking of death and blood. The baby is crying and Quira is screaming, but in the end, everything seems to go well…

And so there is this young girl with those hazel eyes. She seems almost five years old, but those eyes… They are the eyes of the girl who’s sitting in front of him just now, light yers apart from him but still so near. And suddenly everything is clear to him.

And his mind now is full of horror and shock. It can’t be! Even if this could explain why he felt that pull towards her till the beginning… it can’t be! Because if she is… no… It can’t be… If it is true, his feelings for her…they are all wrong… Simply: it can’t be.

“STOP IT!!!” screams his uncle's voice, breaking the vision and so his growing fear.

...............................

Kylo stops at a lone turbolift ringed by stormtroopers and dismisses the guards. The doors shuts and leave Rey alone wuth him. He is still contemplating the lightsaber in his hands, the one he took from her when she exited the escape pod. He had greeted her with a sad smile and no more then a request to be patient and give the lightsaber to him. Now Rey's wrists are in restraints just like his heart since the moment he had that vision.

She is looking at him now. "Snoke? You don't have to do this"

"I do" he answers

"I feel the conflict in you growing since you killed Han" Rey says. "It's tearing you apart"

In the turbolift the tension is high. Kylo is overwhelmed by his feelings for her and his own fears. If what he saw in that vision was true, that crime, his crime, the murder of his own father, is even worst...because she... No, It can't be! He doesn't even want to think about it...Not now...

He also knows that Snoke is going to torture her and he really can't keep at bay the tumult of his heart that's reacing very quickly in his chest. She looks so innocent... Did she see the same things he saw? 

"Look at me Ben" she asks

He turns at the sound of the name he'd been born with, the one he'd abandoned. He looks lost. 

"When we touched I saw your future" she tells him. "Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn--I'll help you. I saw it! It's your destiny!"

So she didn't see, he thinks and he can't avoid to feel relieved from her revelation. Too much relieved maybe...his hearth's almost going to explode now.

He knows he shouldn't be. He knows this is going to end in a bad way in any case. But he can't hold on his temper. Not now that she is here in front of him, so close to him. 

The emotions chase themselves across his face, echoed by jitters and spikes in the Force. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Lonliness. Longing. Sorrow. 

Then he lift his eyes to hers.

"You're wrong!" Kylo says. "When we touched I saw something too. Not your future--Your past. And because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me. Rey, I saw who your parents are".

He saw Quira. Her mother, using the force. Not a Jedi, because her lightsaber was red, just like his. 

Rey stares at him now. There are no lies in Kylo's eyes. He is telling the truth... 

And a terrifying realization bloomes in her mind: Kylo's churning emotions aren't just about himself. They are also about her.

The turbolift doors opens with a hiss and Kylo led Rey in the throne room where the Supreme Leader of the First Order awaits them on his throne. 

 

Part 1 of 2

 

 


	2. Hiding the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of this short fic about this crazy theory. Kylo lies to Rey because he's afraid that if he tells her the truth she may choose to go away from him. Hope you enjoy :)

 

Rey and Kylo stand amid the smoke and carnage, gasping for breath, then look at each other.

Rey’s eyes are filled with joy. The deck of Snoke’s throne room thummered and the air is lit by the glow of turbolaser fire.

Rey rushes to the oculus, staring at the pinpricks of light that rapresents the Resistance fleet. So few.

“The fleet!” she yelled “Order them to stop firing! There’s still time to save the fleet!” She find Kylo standing over Snoke, Luke’s lightsaber in his hand.

He stares down at the body of his master. Above him, the First Order banners are still burning.

“Ben?” she asks. And in that moment his mind is racing. There is an echo of his father’s voice in his head calling him in that way.

His father, who maybe is even hers. The thought is just like a punch in the gut for him. Desperation is filling him from top to bottom. How’s possible that in such a big galaxy, a girl from nowhere, this scavenger, could also be his half-sister? It’s true that the vision wasn’t clear about that. Not completely.

He wasn’t sure about the fact that Han got pregnant that Q’ira, but he saw them togheter in a really carnal and physical way.

The same way hed fantasized countless times about doing the same with Rey.

And, more than anything else, why should the force decide to show him such a thing if it didn’t matter? Was the force just playing with him? “That’s my old name” he says to her, just like changing his name, calling himself Kylo Ren instead of Ben Solo could may change the fact that they are sharing the same fucking blood!

“What?” she looks confused now. But she is also so damn beautiful that his hearth is sinking in his ribcage. Is that issue so important indeed? The blood thing? They could stay togheter anyway… It doesn’t matter because it feels so right to look at her now, to melt in front of her eyes…

But Rey’s looking at him now and her gaze is taking away the air from his lungs. And so he decide to pick up all of his resolve.

Now his master’s dead, just like his father…

That vision doesn’t mean anything to him now. The past is just the past. Kylo doesn’t want any ghost to torment him anymore.

“It’s time to let the old things die” he says before letting his true desire appear on the surface

“Rey, I want you to join me” and he knows that it is not fair, that he should tell her the truth, but he can’t. He wants Rey by his side at any cost.

“Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the rebels? Let it all die. We can rule togheter and bring a new order to the galaxy”. He wants to say more but he can’t. Rey stares at him in disbilief and horror.

“Don’t do this Ben” she says quietly “Please don’t go this way” and a tear is falling down of her cheek. Kylo steps over Snoke’s corpse. He has to move closer to her. He needs her to be closer to him.

A thrill of fear is passing through his body. He’s afraid now. She’s flowing through his fingers like running water, so fast. He has to do someting to stop her. He need her so bad.

“You’re still holding on” he says “Let go!” and his voice is scartchy now and he’s also screaming to her. It’s the first time he ever screamed in that way in front of Rey. Even when he killed Han and a stream a of blood was rushing down his hip, he didn’t yelled at her in such a desperate way.

He also told her he wanted to teach her, to show her the ways to the force. But now the situation is completely different. In that moment he already felt something for her, but he didn’t know what it was yet. Now he knows. Kylo is so afraid to lose her now.

He want her to stay. But she’s still bounded to the past she can’t even remember. But how could he tell her the truth? That maybe they are… that maybe he didn’t killed only his own father, but even hers…

He advances on Rey, the ignited lightsaber held loosely in one hand. But there is no threat in his approach.

Somehow, suddenly, that scares her even more.

“Do you want to know the truth about your parents?” he asks her, the anger in his voice now fading.

“Or have you always known and have you just hidden it away—hidden it from yourself?” and he knows this is really unfair, because HE is the one who’s hiding away the truth now.

“Let it go. You know the truth. Say it!” he asks because he knows he can’t say a lie to her. Not directly anyway. He knows what her gretest fear is, the one he read in her mind the first time they talked in the interrogation room. The one that haunted her for so long. She was scared to die alone on Jakku, to waste her entire life waiting for someone who was already dead or someone who would never had come back for her.

In fact, Rey tries to find the strenght to deny him, to shove him away. But she can’t, just like he can’t tell her what he really saw in that vision.

“They were nobody”she says.

“They were filthy junk traders” he aswers. And from a certain point of view it’s true. That woman in the vision and his father too were born like junk traders. He knew that. “They sold you off for drinking money”.

The second part of the sentence is just what he imagine had happened after Rey’s birth. Maybe is his anger talking for him, maybe he’s exaggerating a bit, but he can’t bear the idea of that woman selling her doughter like a piece of junk.

He doesn’t know if his father was aware of the fact he had a doughter somewhere, he didn’t see him near Rey in the vision. Never. He isn’t sure about anything now. The only thing is sure about is that he wants to bury the past.

And so he goes on. He really lies to her, in the end. Too ashamed to reveal the truth.

“They are dead in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert” and maybe her mother’s really dead, maybe not. But he doesn’t care. He has to help her to go on with her life. And he wants her to stay with him also.

Tears fills Rey’s eyes. She fights to keep her emotions contained, fearing that if she releases them even for a moment they would overwhelm her and sweep her away. Kylo is just a pace away now, his eyes locked on hers. He feels like a monster more than ever. Telling her those things feels wrong, evil. He expected to feel better and instead he feels even more weak now.

“You have no place in this story” he says to remark even more the concept “You come from nothing. You are nothing” Rey is crying now and so Kylo’s eyes softens. “But not to me. Join me. Please” he adds.

He had just said so but he’s thinking the exact opposit.

“I am nothing, but not to you” he secretly thinks. And now he is begging her. He turnes his uncle’s lightsaber off and stretchs out his hand to her.

 

“Please”

…………………………….

 

The Battle of Craid is ended. Some days has passed since that moment. The Rebels are gone and Rey with them. His hearth is broken in thousants of pieces, and so is his tormented soul. Rey refused him, even after that lie…

Kylo Ren feels so desperate while he sits alone in his chambers on the Finalizer. He never felt so alone. His uncle’s dead. He felt it trough the force.

He should be happy now, he got his revenge. Instead the only thin is feeling is his emptiness, sorrow, pain. Why did she leave him? Why? What he is supposed to do now? Maybe the force has punished him for his lie. Maybe they were not meant to stay togheter in that way. But he was so sure about his feelings for her.

Suddenly a bright light enlights his dark room and Kylo stares at the ghost bathed in a blu aura that appears and seats at the edge of his bed.

“I know what do you think Ben” his uncle’s voice says “but what you saw is not what you think”. Kylo Ren is astonished and frightened at the same time.

“You…How’s this possible? Aren’t you dead?” he asks with a stunned voice. The memory of their last battle still taunting him in his nightmares, the humiliation still burning him from the inside.

“Yes, I am. This doesn’t mean I can’t come to see my nephew once in a while when he needs me. I told you Ben, we would have met around. And what a better moment if not this? You feel so desperately in love with Rey that my hearth is aching for yours” Luke says mocking him.

“You know nothing about me or my feelings” he shouts back at Luke “don’t you dare!”.

“You are wrong even this time. I am whole with the force now. I know everything” he says quietly with a little smile “even your dirty little secret…You know, once me and your mother didn’t know we were sibilings too…She even kissed me on the mouth in front of Han…” he remembered.

“What? What are you babbling about? Did you come just to mocking me? I wish I could kill you much slowly…You deserved a really worst end!”

“Oh right! I forgot how much did you loved me Ben… Anyway, I am here for a reason. The force wants me to tell you the truth”

“About what?”

“You know what I am talking about…And you’ll be relieved about the fact that I talked to Han and, he is pretty sure that Rey isn’t his daughter…You are not realated. Do you feel better now?” Kylo’s heart is pounding, running in his throath.

“Are you sure? I mean… Why should I care?” Kylo’s breath is hard now.

“Oh please Ben! I am ghost now. I know you care! And I am here to say I’m sorry. I made many mistakes…”

“Yes, you did!”

“Don’t take me as a model then! Love is a powerful tool, much more than the hate. Remember this Ben” And so Luke disappears, leaving Kylo astonished and relieved at the same time.

And just a few seconds after, the bound, that it’s been shouted since the last time he saw her, it’s still open. And those hazel eyes are in front of him another time. “Ben” she whispers. “Rey” he whispers back. And now he knows, he always knew anyway. It coldn’t be.

Rey is not his half- sister. And he can breath again.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading and please tell me your opinion if you please. Sorry for my grammar. Kisses


End file.
